


Celestial Nexus

by Lara5384



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Hidden Talents, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Martial Arts, Super Saiyan, Videl is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara5384/pseuds/Lara5384
Summary: Vaega is a half-saiyan from a far away planet. Barely escaping the persecution of her people, she lands on Earth in hopes that her assailants will never find her. She meets a young Gohan and quickly befriends him. After years apart, the two reunite, old feelings rehash, and the brave warriors fight along side each other against evil trying to take over the Earth.





	1. Forbidden: A Dark Past

They landed during the night. The quake of their ships radiated throughout the planet, and what seemed like lightning coursed through the sky like veins. They looked very similar to us, but much more ravenous. They had dark hair and tanned, calloused skin, and they had tails that they wore around their waists like belts. My people were terrified of these mysterious invaders, but I refused to let fear overcome me. We were not a powerful people; we did not possess any of the supernatural abilities that these foreign warriors from the skies brought with them. We were a moderately peaceful race, but we didn’t stand to be persecuted. Our armies fought back with all that they had, some even having mastered some of the seemingly magical attacks that our enemy used against us. It was all for naught as the civilians were corralled and divided. The strongest were left to fight these strange beasts while the rest of us were kept isolated like prisoners. Being kept as a prisoner and seeing my people slaughtered mercilessly, one by one, it awakened something within me. I had never felt such rage, such pure energy before. Maybe I could fight back. Even if I couldn’t expel these monsters from my home I had to try, right? As I got up to make my move, someone else got the same idea, and moved before I did. He managed to land a punch on one of the aliens, but it was no use. There were too many of them, and the brave soul who stood against them was soon eliminated. I decided to stay put for the time being. I can strike when the moment is right.

As time went on, the population of my people dwindled. This strange power grew in me as I watched each of them die for their species, for their freedom. One of the aliens kept watching me. I don’t know what he was planning, but I didn’t want to find out. I could tell that there were others like me, others with a newfound power. We needed to fight back, before it was too late. Suddenly the one watching me grabbed me and pulled me aside.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. If you were smart you’d lay low and maybe you’d survive.”

I pulled my arm away, “Why are you doing this?! Our people are peaceful. We have done nothing to deserve this extinction!”

“I agree with you.” Those words were not what I expected to hear. “Saiyans are a warrior race. We live for the battle, slaughtering all those who oppose us. I don’t understand it. I love to fight, but I do it to make myself stronger, not to cut others down. I never wanted to be this monster, but I have no choice. It’s in my blood, and I’ll be exiled if I don’t obey the king. Our planet is running out of resources and I fear it’s exhaustion is near. That’s why we’re here. We’re looking for more resources on numerous planets across the galaxy.”

I was speechless. “But why? Why are you killing us? Why do you have to take our planet? Our people would be more than happy to share our home!” I tried to plead with him, but he looked discouraged.

“It doesn’t matter, because Saiyans aren’t the type to share. We just take and take until there’s nothing left. And then we move on to the next one.” I could feel him getting angrier, and I could see it in his face. “I’m not strong enough yet. I have to get stronger before I can do anything to save my people from this horrible evil within their hearts. If only there were more Saiyans like me, more of us who see the uselessness of the violence and meaningless killings, then maybe we would have a chance to rid the Saiyan race of the evil at its core.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” This man, he sparked my curiosity. He was not like the others. He was gentle and kind. Maybe there was hope for us after all.

“I felt I could trust you. You seem to want the best for your people, so tell them to stand down. Just do as they tell you and you might survive. Saiyans love battle, but we’re desperate and we’re running out of resources. They won’t kill you all off immediately. They need you still, to educate them about the dangers and useful resources of this planet. Try to buy yourself some time. If you can show them that this planet is not suitable they might leave. I’ve been trying to convince our king to find a planet without any inhabitants, but he doesn’t care who gets hurt as long as the Saiyan race survives.”

He got up to leave. Something came over me, and I yelled out to him, “Wait!” He stopped, still facing away from me. “What is your name?”

“Yamoshi.” He continued back to his post. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I knew that he was going to save us.

A few weeks had passed, and our warriors were all gone. The Saiyans were still roaming the plains of our planet, Elysium, looking for more resources. They mined the terrain in hopes of finding precious metals and fuel sources. They harvested our fruits and seized our livestock. My people were struggling to survive, but we were strong. I asked for a meeting with the Saiyan king. I hoped to discourage him from looking elsewhere. Our planet was lush with natural resources, but this area in which they were searching was considered barren. If they found out that there was so much more to take, they wouldn’t hesitate. I was hoping that if I could lead them to another barren land not far from here they would take what they wanted and leave. It was a long shot, but I had to try. The king agreed to meet with me and I was escorted by two guards to his quarters on their ship. The king looked malicious.

“My king,” one of the guards spoke up. “One of the Nymphs is here to see you. She claims to have important information that you may be interested in.”

The king waved a hand and I was shoved closer. The two guards bowed to him and were dismissed, leaving me alone with the Saiyan king. I had to play it off and kiss some ass, so I bowed respectfully. “Your excellence,” maybe that was going too far, “I believe that I may have some information that will be useful to you.”

“Yes, what is it?” He asked sternly. I had to tread carefully if my plan was to work.

“I have determined that you and your people are looking for natural resources on our planet. I’ve seen your men and women collect foods, precious metals, fuel sources and other commodities from our local terrain. As you may know, we Nymphs are a peaceful people, and despite our less than pleasant introductions I would like to help you in your efforts.” The king seemed to perk up a little, interested in what I have to say. He was paying close attention. “Our planet is mostly barren. Most of our species was eradicated in the ever-growing harsh environments on the other half of the planet. There are acidic swamps, torrential storms and devastating volcanic eruptions occurring regularly. This area is the only one left that isn’t destroyed, which is why the entirety of my people have taken this place as their home. The soil is just nutritious enough to grow plants and there is fresh water for the livestock to drink from. There is but one more area that is more rich in resources, but it is close to the barren lands, so your men will have to tread carefully if they are to venture there to extract the resources you need.” I was hoping to lead them to a small forest in which there are toxic gases from steam geysers and the creatures that dwell there are big enough that their steps feel like quakes. The steam is very acidic to the touch, but our people are impervious to its effects as our skin has adapted to the acidity. These gases also cause delusions and hallucinations if inhaled in excess. I’m hoping these Saiyans aren’t as lucky as us and will be badly burned by this gas, having visions of death and destruction. Hopefully they will get what they can from the land and inform the rest of their men to leave this place.

The king spoke up, “I have no concern for any storms or swamps. Tell me where this oasis is at once.”

“It’s about 15 miles east of here. I hope that the resources there can be of use to you, and I apologize that our planet cannot supply more for you and your people.”

“Hm, yes. We will see if your claims are accurate.”

I bowed politely and turned to leave. I hope my plan worked. If he saw through my ruse it could mean more harm to my people. As I was exiting the ship, I saw the man from before, the one called Yamoshi. He seemed surprised that I would be in his ship to begin with. Late at night, when everyone was asleep and the Saiyan warriors were fighting each other for sport, Yamoshi woke me up from a dead sleep. He covered my mouth and motioned for me to be quiet, placing a finger over his lips. He led me to an isolated place and proceeded to question me.

“Listen to me closely. I need you to tell me the history of the Nymphs. I’ve heard stories across the galaxy, and the others brushed them off as fables once we landed, but something doesn’t seem right here.”

“It would be much easier to show you,” He seemed intrigued. “But, I’ll have to settle for explaining it to you verbally.” I took a deep breath and concentrated, I needed to start at the very beginning, as far back as I could remember. “The first thing you need to know is that Nymphs are celestial beings, and one of the most ancient species still existing. We are purely energy based, and our bodies are manifested through this energy at birth. We have very long lifespans, and being able to survive in space without equipment were once a powerful people. Ages ago, before even my birth, the Nymphs flourished and evolved quickly. We developed extreme celestial powers, not unlike those of the Saiyans, and even the children were born strong. We were not entirely peaceful, but we did not use our power as a tool for conquering others. We held ourselves to a high esteem, acting as protectors, punishers, creators. Our planet was highly sought after for its rich natural resources and astounding beauty, but our mighty warriors fought off any and all invaders looking to cause harm to our planet or our people. The most formidable fight was between the Horned one and one of our founding ancestors, Atlas. The horned one was small and terrible, but he transformed many times, increasing his power with each mutation. Everyone was afraid of his horns, but it was the tail that you had to watch out for. He wanted to destroy our planet, threatened by our willpower and refusal to give up everything to him. He was eventually destroyed by Atlas, but Atlas sacrificed himself to save our people and was destroyed as well. After this great battle, the invaders grew fewer and fewer. Eventually, we didn’t even have visitors anymore. We chalked it up to fear and rumors, but we never knew for sure. Over time, there were those Nymphs who grew greedy and desired more power over the others. A civil war broke out and almost destroyed our entire planet. The core grew unstable, and a select few brave fighters gave their lives so that peace would remain. After the end of the war, our founding ancestors sealed away the deep-rooted power of the Nymphs. This way, no one could be hurt by this kind of greed and power surge ever again. Though we were able to hang on to some of our natural power, such as limited regeneration, telepathy and flight, our true potential is sealed away, waiting to be awakened. Natural births are not common among us, as pregnancy is difficult and dangerous. And with our lifespans being so long, there is no immediate need for reproduction. The last generation of natural born Nymphs was almost 100 years ago, myself included. We have remained a harmless, peaceful people ever since. But more recently, with the invasion of your men, a few of us have begun to feel something change inside of us. The power is starting to emerge, and it is all up to time now.”

He was silent, probably taking in all this information. He seemed deep in thought. I almost asked myself why in the world I was telling him all this, but I have this gut feeling that he means no harm. He’s going to help us, I just know it. He’s different than the other Saiyans; he’s kind, merciful, righteous. I just had to trust my gut, so I told him something I hope I wouldn’t regret revealing. “There’s something else I think you should know..”

He perked up, nodding at me that I could tell him. “I spoke with your king, and—“

“Oh, yes! That was the other thing I was supposed to mention. I was curious as to why you spoke with our king. That was very dangerous and gutsy of you, and you’re lucky you made it out of there alive.”

“I know it was dangerous, but I had no other choice. I devised a plan that I hope will lead your men off of my planet. I told your king about a small forest just east of here that has very poisonous, acidic gases and unstable ecosystem. I’m hoping that the soldiers will be caught off guard and wounded by the gases. It causes hallucination, so maybe they will get scared and run off, thinking they’ve gone mad. I’ve told him that our planet is barren except for this area. I know it’s a shot in the dark, but I had to try.”

“It’s a smart plan, and I hope it works out. But I have a feeling that we are going to be staying here just a little bit longer. I predict about another three months.”

“Three months! Oh no, no it can’t be! Oh they’ll see right through my plan!”

“I’m sorry, but our ship had been damaged and it will take our engineers some time to fix it. I’ll find a way to keep the king away from that area that you’ve planned for him for a good while. But if some of the men make their way over there first, there’s not much more I can do.”

I thought for a few moments, contemplating a possible solution to this dilemma. “I’ve got it!” I let out in excitement. “I’ll tell the king that I went ahead and made sure the area would be safe to explore before he sent his men over and discovered insects breeding there for the next few months that will transmit a deadly virus if bitten by one, and I’ll advise him to go at a later time. Hopefully that will delay him for a while.”

He rubbed his chin a little, “That’s actually not a bad plan.” He put his hand over mine and looked me in the eyes, “And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this. You have a pretty good intuition, don’t you?”

“It’s a gift.” I shrugged, and we said our goodbyes. Before he was out of sight, I heard him yell something.

“I never got your name!”

“It’s Vela.” I said this softly, but he heard it.

I made my way back to my home to sleep. I’d have to wake early in the morning to advise the king about my made up virus. Hopefully it wasn’t a mistake to tell Yamoshi. I felt myself grow warm at the thought of him, and it almost disgusted me. The thought of falling in love with one of the men who invaded my home and killed so many of my people, it was enough to make me sick. But it didn’t, because he’s different somehow. I feel like he could really make a difference in them someday. I tried to shake the thought of him before I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt something strange. A bright light, and the sound of a young girl’s voice. I couldn’t see her face because she was cloaked in brilliant colors and white light, like an aurora. I noticed she had a tail, like a Saiyan. Then she jerked her head quickly, and the scene changed. The destruction of a planet and almost all the life it once held. I could see Yamoshi, but he looked different somehow. He was fighting other Saiyans and some giant ape-like creatures, but he wasn’t alone. A civil war on his home planet maybe? Then suddenly, he started glowing so brilliantly I nearly went blind. And then the planet exploded.

The next morning I awoke early with the rise of the sun. I cleansed myself and examined myself in the mirror. I compared my appearance to that of Yamoshi. His skin was slightly tanned, where as mine was more pale with the pearly appearance of a typical Nymph’s skin. His hair was dark and spiked, with a few stray pieces around his eyes. Mine was very long with a merlot hue. It was tame, while his was silky yet seemingly unmanaged. His eyes were fiery, mine a calm violet. He was tall, at least a foot taller than me. I touched my face, pulling at the skin. I couldn’t help but think about my dream. What does it mean? Who was that girl? Will Yamoshi rise up against the evil Saiyans. But that would mean that his planet explodes, and he dies. I feel a strong urge to tell him about this vision. If it comes true, maybe this information will help him survive and win his battle. Or he might think I’m insane. Either way, I’ve made up my mind to tell him.

Before I could meet with Yamoshi, I had to meet with the king one more time. I requested an audience with him, just as I did before. Knowing that I aim to help, the king welcomed me to his chambers.

“Hello again, Nymph. What is it you need to tell me this time. I’m about to send a squad of my men to search the area you informed me about the other day.”

“That’s just it, your highness. I took it upon myself to survey the area for safety before your men ventured over. I discovered a large nest of insects that harbor a very deadly virus. If bitten by these insects, the virus can spread to the brain and kill the host within days. I strongly urge you to wait at least 8 weeks before travelling there to avoid contact with these insects. I managed to catch wind of your technical problems with your ship, and I figured that you would be here for quite some time repairing it, so waiting a few weeks would be no issue. But I leave it up to your good judgement, I simply wanted to relay this important information to you so that you may make an informed decision.” I bowed and waited for his response.

“Thank you, uh—“

“Vela, sir.”

“Right then, Vela. I’ll take this 8 weeks into account.” He waved at me to exit, and so I did. As I was exiting, Yamoshi was walking up the platform to enter the ship. As we passed each other, we both stared straight ahead. I said to him telepathically _meet me in the ruins near my home at midnight_ right before he walked in. I hadn’t had much practice with telepathy, so I hope he had gotten my message. I waited for him for nearly an hour and a half. I was losing hope that he’d come, and I was just about to leave when he turned to corner.

“Vela, I’m sorry I’m a little late. I was surprised to hear that you wanted to meet with me.”

“I was surprised that I did too, but there’s just something that I needed to tell you.” I took a nervous deep breath. “I don’t know if this is anything of concern, or maybe it’s just a useless hallucination, but I had a dream, it felt like a vision, and it really concerns me. There have been rare occurrences of Nymphs having prophetic abilities, but this would be the first time I had experienced anything like this.”

“Ok, I’m listening. What happened in this vision? What did you see?”

“I saw you, rising up against the evil members of your people. You weren’t alone. You had 4, no 5 allies, all of them Saiyans. You were all fighting against the evil Saiyans, and some kind of giant gorilla creatures. I’m not quite sure, but it looked like you were beaten so badly, and then you just started glowing. It was unbelievable. But ultimately, what I assume is your home planet, it violently exploded. There weren’t many survivors.” He had a strange look on his face. “And there’s…something else.” He looked at me, wondering what other odd things might come out of my mouth. “I saw a girl—a young girl—and was shrouded in this brilliant light. I couldn’t see her face, but she had a tail just like a Saiyan would.” There was a brief moment of silence. He looked quite puzzled. “It’s probably nothing. I shouldn’t have come.” I got up to leave quickly, but he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, and he asked me not to leave just yet.

“I need to tell you something as well.” He said, sounding concerned. “I was called into the king’s chambers this morning to discuss a rumor he had heard. I had to shut it down quickly, but I thought you should know since it involves you as well.” I was getting a little concerned now. I hope the king didn’t see through my plan. “Someone saw the two of us talking that first time I pulled you aside. They were curious as to why I didn’t strike you for talking back to me. The king now believes that you and I have been—“ He got a little nervous, and started to blush ever so slightly, looking away from me. “He thinks we’ve been involved with each other, if you know what I’m getting at.”

“Oh—“ I felt myself starting to blush too.

“It’s forbidden for a Saiyan to mate with another race. It’s considered ‘tainting’ the Saiyan gene pool. If I hadn’t managed to turn the king off of my case by telling him that I was convincing you to help us, you could’ve been killed. And I would be made to watch. I wouldn’t want that to happen over a silly rumor.”

I couldn’t help myself anymore, despite what he had just said, I reached over and kissed him. A Few sparks of a violet electricity connected our lips as they pulled apart. Embarrassed at my failure to control my impulses, I apologized immediately. “I’m so sorry. That was very inappropriate, considering what you just said and everything that is happening around us.” There was a brief silence, then I spoke up again. “That’s why I was in such a hurry to run off. I felt myself falling for you a while back. Ever since you’ve been trying to help me. I can’t escape it. But I promise, this will be the last you see of me. Goodbye, Yamoshi.”

“Vela, wait. You don’t have to disappear. It was just a kiss.” I was shocked at his response. I was expecting to either be cast aside or scolded. “And it wasn’t half bad if I do say so. That spark at the end was pretty fascinating.” He smirked at me, and we both laughed it off. “Before you go, I want you to teach me how to communicate with you telepathically, like you did before. It will be much easier for us to talk that way without getting caught.”

I smiled, and nodded affirmatively. I spent all night teaching him how to communicate telepathically. He was quite the fast learner, and he was even better at it than me at the end of the night. And the most surprising thing? Before we went our separate ways, he pulled me in and kissed me, leaving the same lingering electricity as before. He ran off with a warm smile, waving back at me. And then I hear it in my head, _That’s payback for before. Goodnight, Vela._

Before long, almost 3 months had passed. Yamoshi and I communicated regularly through telepathy. I helped him divert other Saiyans away from discovering the true richness of Elysium, and he helped me to train in secret and unlock my hidden powers. My feelings for him were growing stronger, and my sadness grew as well with each passing day as I realized he would one day leave me, and that day was fast approaching. I couldn’t help but think constantly of my vision, of Yamoshi perishing with his planet. I didn’t tell him that I worried, but somehow he always knew. We usually would communicate only telepathically to avoid being seen together, but this time he surprised me when he showed up in person. It was almost nightfall, so it was much safer than meeting during the day.

“Vela, I’m sorry but I had to tell you in person this time. The engineers are finished repairing our ship. The king sent his men to retrieve the rest of the resources you told him about and your plan worked. The men experienced terrible acid burns and vivid hallucination of the planet exploding. They warned the king to leave immediately. We take off in 3 days.”

I felt my heart sink. This is the day I had been waiting months for, the day those wretched invaders left our home and we could finally be at peace. But I had also been dreading the day I would have to say goodbye to him for the last time. I know that this would be the last time we saw each other, despite him leaving in 3 days. Otherwise he wouldn’t have come tonight. “Wow, that’s great. That my plan worked, I mean. But do you really have to leave? I mean, why not just stay here with me? You don’t like those other Saiyans anyways. You could live here in peace!”

“I just can’t. I’m the only one that can rid the Saiyan race of the evil at its core. I’ve found some sympathizers during my time here, other Saiyans who despise what our race has become. They’re going to fight with me. Once we return home we will train until we’re near death. And then we prepare for the ultimate battle to decide the fate of the Saiyans.” He must’ve seen the joy escape from my eyes. “But there is one more thing I want to do before I leave this planet. I want to spend one last night with you.”

“But won’t we get caught if we are anywhere near each other? They already suspect that—“

“I’ve got a plan. You will find somewhere far where they wont find us. Somewhere peaceful and beautiful. And I’ll tell the king that a few of the ‘prisoners’ have escaped under my watch, and to allow me to find them an correct my mistake. Then I will fly after you and we can finally be free to just enjoy each other’s company. We won’t have to hide from anyone.”

My face lit up once more, and I nodded in agreement. I rushed off to find the perfect little paradise to spend one last night. I was watching telepathically the entire time Yamoshi was with the king, just incase he needed my help. When he was given permission to go, I told him where to go. He found me with ease and we hugged each other for the first time in a while. Yamoshi told me about his home planet, and his newfound comrades. He told me of their righteous hearts and how he truly believes that he can change the Saiyans and drive out the evil within them. I told him that I believed in him too. We spent one last, passionate night together. I had never felt so intimately close with anyone in my entire life, but I had finally found him. And though we would be very far from each other, I know that we would always be together in spirit.

The day had finally come when the Saiyans had to leave for home. Yamoshi told the king that he had killed the escaped prisoners so that no one would come looking for me or suspect him. I watched as their ship took off and we said our goodbyes to each other. I would always watch over him as he went on to change his world. Though in the back of my mind I always feared his destruction. It haunted me, though I tried to bury it away deep within my subconscious. My planet was saved and my people rebuilt. We eventually forgot, or tried to forget, those horrid invaders. And when it seemed as if everyone had truly forgotten about them, a year later they got a surprising reminder. A miracle had occurred, one I had tried to keep secret, but knew that I couldn’t hide forever. The first natural birth in a century. My daughter was born 1 year after the departure of the Saiyans, and her father along with them. She was born bathed in pure light. Her light shined brighter than any I have ever seen, and I named her Vaega. She was born with a tail, like her fathers, and then I realized that my dream had come true. The Saiyan girl, cloaked in light, was my daughter. My people knew her father was not a Nymph, but a Saiyan, as her skin was not as pale and her hair was dark and unkempt, yet silky soft. Her hair gave off a slight deep, merlot hue like mine did, and she had the eyes of a Nymph, drawing her back to us. She did not cry, but the Elder Nymphs came to take her away. They feared she would grow to become like her father, but I pleaded with them to listen to me. They could not take her away, and if she grew to be like her father then she would be all the better for it. They gasped in awe as I told them of Yamoshi and his pure heart, how he helped drive out the other Saiyans and aimed to eradicate all those evil in his people. The Elders were convinced to allow her to live, but they wanted to seal away her power. I had no choice but to let them. One day I would help her unlock it, just as her father had helped me unlock mine. The Elders tried for what seemed like ages, but they could not seal her power. There was no explanation as to why they were unable to seal it, but I believe it is because she has the power of a Saiyan as well. My people were skeptical of her, but as she grew they also grew to love her. She brought life back into the hearts of my weathered people. I told Yamoshi of her birth using my telepathy and he was elated to have an heir who was as kind hearted as he. It was his hope for the world to see the Saiyans grow more peaceful. He watched her grow, and as soon as she learned to speak he spoke to her telepathically as well. He taught her to fight, and to be kind and merciful. He taught her to see the good in everything. She was becoming quite powerful, more so than any of us had ever seen before. The Nymphs began to see her as their legacy, a new age of protectors. Nearly 7 years after her birth, I got a sinking feeling in my heart. It was Yamoshi. I called out to him, and he told me that they had finally gotten up the strength to stand up to the evil Saiyans. He told me he and his band of 5 righteous comrades would finally put an end to their tyranny. I warned him of my vision, and he told me not to worry for him, but to lend him strength. I watched him the entire time as he fought, and they were losing. I called out to him, but he couldn’t hear me. And then, it happened. The light that had blown me away in my vision had finally been realized. Yamoshi had transformed somehow, he was different. He was incredibly powerful, and his hair was golden, his eyes a deep green. This transformation gave him the upper hand, but he soon became overwhelmed by his vast number of opponents. But when his comrades gave up their strength to him, he transformed again. This time his aura burned red and he was even more powerful than before. I truly believed that he would win, but to my dismay, his body gave out under the pressure of this newfound power and he was overwhelmed by his enemy. Yamoshi died, just as I foretold he would. I wept for him, but I didn’t let my daughter see me cry. Just as Yamoshi’s life slipped away, I got one last message from him.

“They’re coming for her.”

And just like that he was gone, and I saw his planet erupt shortly after his passing, but it was not the same as the explosion I saw in my vision. Anyway, I knew what this message meant. I had to send her far away so that they would never find her. But this message had a deeper meaning. It meant that my people would be exterminated as they searched for Vaega. There was no time to lose, I had to save my daughter. I took her and put her into a ship with enough sustenance to last her years to come, incase she didn’t land somewhere safe soon. I told her not to be afraid, and that her father and I would always be with her. I told her to keep training and become the best she can be, but to maintain a pure heart. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and launched her ship. I watched as her ship took her far away and out of my range of vision. The blast from the ship drew in a crowd, and I warned them that the Saiyans were returning. I warned the Elders to unlock the powers of every Nymph so that we may train and prepare for their arrival. In 1 months time the Saiyans landed on Elysium and decimated our people. We fought all that we could, but they came too soon and we weren’t ready to fight them off yet. My people were terrified, and they did not learn how to use their power. The Nymphs face extinction, and at the hands of the Saiyans. As I took my final breath, I sent all my power to my daughter, so that she may grow stronger. My spirit lingered for a while, just long enough to see my daughter enter into some kind of wormhole. This anomaly extended through time and space, and brought her to a place far, far away from here. A place where I was sure the Saiyans would never find her. She landed on a planet called Earth, almost 1000 years into the future. The Saiyans were sure to be long gone by then, and I let go of this world knowing that my daughter was safe from their grasp. I called out to her, one last time.

_Live on Vaega. Realize your destiny. Be an ally of good, a protector of the innocent. Carry on my legacy, and that of your father. Live on._


	2. A New Beginning

Mother, Father, what was going on? I hadn’t heard from my father in days, and then my mother just puts me on a ship and launches it into deep space without warning or explanation. I felt this deep, crushing feeling in my core. I tried to sense my father’s energy. It was always difficult for me seeing as he was so far away from me, but I always managed to find him. This time was different, though. I searched for a long while, but I couldn’t sense him. He was just gone. I was beginning to worry, so I tried to sense for my mother now. Same thing, nothing. As a matter of fact, all of Elysium was gone, vanished into thin air as if it had never existed. I wanted to cry. I wanted so badly to cry but no tears would come. No sound escaped from my lips. I was mourning, but I couldn’t cry. If I cried, that meant it was real. I was all alone, no family, no people, no planet. Who knows when I would find a planet to land and live safely on. I slept for what felt like days, but sleeping was no better than being awake if I couldn’t escape to my dreams. Before I left my planet, I would dream every night, and I would remember every one. My father would often visit me in dreams and use this time to train me telepathically and teach me to hone my senses and spirituality. I figured being asleep was better than being awake because at least in my dreams my parents were still with me, but not a single dream came. Not until I was at my lowest point did I dream of my father. It was then that I finally allowed myself to cry. He embraced me, wiped my tears, and told me to live on for him. He told me what happened, that the Saiyans destroyed my planet and that they were coming for me. He told me to continue my training, to be brave and become stronger than even he was. I didn’t want him to leave, but he told me it was time to wake up. When I woke, I was still crying. But I wiped my tears and got straight to work. I kept up with my training and continued to grow stronger. For every night after, I was able to dream. One in particular kept recurring. There was a boy about my age, strong. His energy felt so—familiar. It made me feel at peace. He would reach a hand up, and I would extend mine to meet with his. As our hands touched, a bright light surrounded us and strings of violet electricity grazed the surface of my hand. And then I woke up. This happened every night up until my ship alerted me of an upcoming planet.

I wasn’t expecting to reach a viable planet for some time, but my ship led me to a small blue planet, lush in greenery and full of life. Upon landing I climbed out of the interior of my ship and onto the surface of this planet. I tried to find someone, anyone to help me, but wherever I landed there was no people. I wandered this land, fending for myself against wild animals and harsh weather. After some time I stumbled across some people, but they were cruel and tried to take what little food I had gathered from the wilderness. I knew I was stronger than them, but I didn’t want to hurt them. And it seemed like they needed the food much more than I did, so I gave it to them. They left quickly and I never saw them again. I stayed near my ship, as it provided enough shelter and food for me to survive for quite some time, but eventually I ran out of food and had to survive on my own. I escaped giant lizards and hungry tigers and I trained every day until I ran out of breath. I needed to be strong like my father. I had to survive, for my mother. I spent nearly a year on my own before I grew too frail and ran out of resources. I was beginning to lose hope that I would make it. I feel like this sudden downturn was due to a loss of hope all together. I had no parents, no companions or friends, and the only people I encountered on this planet were horrendous. I was slipping into a sort of depression. How was I ever going to go on like this? I was only an 8 year old girl. I knew that I had to change something if I was going to survive. I had to find more people. Maybe there are some good people on this planet that could teach me how to survive here.

I left my weathered ship abandoned and walked for what seemed like weeks, stopping only to scavenge for food and to rest. I stayed on a path along the river, as it provided freshwater for drinking and bathing, and fish for food. I was growing weak and losing weight quickly. I wasn’t training myself like I used to, to keep up my muscle mass, and I wasn’t consuming enough nutrition to sustain a healthy weight. All I was concerned with was finding someone who would help me. I travelled like this for 2 months before I finally saw a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel. I saw some smoke ascending into the sky from over a large hill at the horizon. I got so excited that I started running there. I barely noticed that I was fading in and out from dehydration and malnutrition. I took a break for the night and decided to sleep. In the morning I would wash myself and find some food so that I didn’t look like a savage to whoever I found over the mountain. I made a fire and slept soundly for a few hours. I woke at sunrise and went off to find some fruits and to fish. I was successful in finding some fruits and berries, and I ate some as I went along. Little did I know, a hungry predator was watching me, waiting to pounce. A huge, saber-toothed lion jumped out of the ferns and attacked me. Normally I could fight off this beast, but I was just too weak to defend myself. I ran as fast as I could, but the lion was catching up. The only thing I could do was run towards that smoke stack and hope that whoever I found would be able to save me. I just kept running, and running, not looking back in fear that the lion would be right behind me, inches away from tearing me to shreds. I tripped over myself, and I stuck my hand in the air, my eyes closed, just as the lion was about to pounce. A brilliant light surrounded me, blinding me even through closed eyes. When I opened my eyes and was able to actually see, the lion was gone. I had no idea what happened, but I immediately got up and continued running.

The sun was setting, and the smoke was getting harder and harder to see. But just as the sun went down, and the sky grew dark allowing the stars to come out, a bright yellow light glowed warmly over the hill, right near where the smoke was coming from. I continued up the hill, fading in and out of consciousness as I grew weaker and weaker. As I came up over the hill, I saw a house. My vision was blurry, but I could see a woman inside. A wonderful aroma filled my nose. She was making a meal. I stepped closer to the door of the house, but my knees were growing weak. I pressed on and reached for the handle of the door, but I collapsed right before I was able to reach it. Before I passed out, I saw the blurred image of a boy with dark hair, and a tall man surrounded in a heavenly golden light, his hair just as golden and standing straight up. I felt warm, safe, and my eyes closed.

I woke up the next morning in a small bed. The room I was in was simple. There was a bookshelf, and a desk next to the bed facing a window. There was a clean outfit laid out folded on the end of the bed. This was very strange. I don’t remember much from before I passed out, but I was on the defensive either way. I had no idea where I was or who was waiting for me outside this room. I smelled something cooking, and my stomach rumbled loudly, so I decided to go and investigate some more. I tip-toed out of the room, being as quiet as I could be. I saw the woman from last night cooking another meal. A man was seated at the table, but it wasn’t the same man from before. His hair was different, dark and spiked to the sides a little. He was faced away from me, but I still tried to stay hidden.

Suddenly, he perked up and said, “Oh! She’s awake.” _But how did he know? He can’t even see me._

The boy from last night popped his head out from behind the man, hidden by his large stature. He was facing directly towards me, looking at me with a wide smile. “Hey, dad. You’re right!” He got out of his chair and came towards me, but the man grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“Give her some space, son. She’s probably scared.” The boy listened to his father and sat back down in the chair next to him. They both stared at me for a moment. And then the woman spoke up.

“Don’t mind them, sweetie. You don’t have to be scared of us!” She continued to prepare the meal, but still she spoke to me, “I put out some fresh clothes for you. Why don’t you go put them on and come have a seat with us. I made breakfast and you look like you haven’t had a good meal in ages!”

I nodded to her, still skeptical, and went to change my clothes. I couldn’t help being defensive; it’s how my father taught me to be. Never underestimate your enemy. But still I felt at home. I didn’t feel like I needed to worry. I knew these people wouldn’t hurt me, but I still kept my guard up. Once I was changed I went back into the kitchen. They were all sat down at the table. There was a plate set up for me across from the mother and in between the father and son. I felt nervous. I didn’t know what to say to these people. I sat there for a moment looking down at my hands folded in my lap. Once the food was on the table, the two boys started devouring their food like they had never eaten before. It startled me, and I didn’t know how to react at first.

“Don’t be shy. Dig in! There’s plenty of food to go around,” the father said with a mouth full of food. His words were barely comprehensible.

I picked at the food slowly. I didn’t want to make a bad impression, but that first bite that I put into my mouth was like a bite of heaven. I hadn’t tasted real food since I left home. I couldn’t help but finish every last morsel on my plate. I didn’t eat nearly as fast or as much as the boys, but still I ate until I couldn’t eat another bite.

“The food was delicious. Thank you,” I said quietly. The mother smiled at me and said, “You’re very welcome. You have excellent manners.”

“So,” the father began to speak, swallowing the mound of food in his mouth before continuing. “What’s your name?”

“Vaega, sir.”

“Vaega, alright. What were you doing all alone in the wilderness? Where are your parents?”

“They’re—“ I hesitated. I didn’t want to let the words come out. “They’re gone.”

“Hm. Well where are you from?”

“I’m sorry—“ I started to choke a little, “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you that.”

The man seemed very disappointed, and confused. “What? Why not?” His voice got louder, but he wasn’t getting aggressive in any way.

“Goku, stop it! Don’t badger the poor girl. She doesn’t have to tell you if she’s not comfortable.”

“Aw Chi Chi, come on. I really wanna know!”

Goku, and Chi Chi. That must be there names. But I still don’t know the boy’s name. Just as that thought ran through my head, I felt something touch my hand. That boy, he held my hand and looked me in the eye.

“You don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t want to. But we only want to help you find your way back home. You have a home don’t you?”

I shook my head. “I really do want to tell you but I just can’t. I don’t want to put anyone in danger.”

“We can protect you. Trust me, we’re a lot stronger than we look. And besides, we’re the good guys! The good guys always win,” Goku exclaimed with a grin across his face.

“Where I’m from, the good guys didn’t win.” I said somberly.

“Well, maybe we can help you. Even if it’s just a little. You’ll let us try, right?” The boy spoke again. There’s something about him that I can’t put my finger on, but I feel like maybe I can tell him.

“I’ve been out in the woods for almost a year.”

“What? A whole year? Wow, I’m surprised a skinny girl like you lasted that long. It’s strange, Gohan and I go out to train a lot and we’ve never run across you.” Goku rubbed his chin and laughed a little, but settled down when he saw Chi Chi giving him a death glare. But that name he said, Gohan. That must be the boy’s name.

“My mother sent me here so that I’d be safe from bad people who were trying to hurt me. They killed my parents, and all of my people.”

Goku slammed a fist on the table. Both he and Gohan had distressed expressions on their faces. “That’s awful.” Goku said with a grimace.

“Who was trying to hurt you? Do you know who they are?” Gohan asked me, determined.

I felt this sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn’t want to remember, but I felt like I had no choice….“The Saiyans.”

“You’re kidding. Saiyans, really?” Gohan asked. He got real close to my face when he asked. I could feel the warmth from his skin radiating.

I nodded my head in agreement.

“Dad, do you think there are other Saiyans on the planet that we don’t know about?”

“I don’t know, son. It’s very unlikely, but anything is possible.”

“Wait,” my heart was in my throat. I felt like I could barely breathe. “ _Other_ Saiyans? You mean the Saiyans are already on Earth?!” I began to panic. I got up from the table and backed towards the door. “They’re going to find me.” I placed my hands on my head, “This was a mistake. I have to get out of here.” I ran for the door.

“No, stop! Wait!” Goku called out to me, but I was already out the door. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn’t leave any trace that I was here. Oh, but they knew my name! Dammit, how could I be so naïve! I had to keep running. Don’t look back. Just keep running.

Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of my face, his arms outstretched. “Please, just wait a minute.”

I stopped in my tracks and changed course. How did he get in front of me? He must know this forest well. Oh, this isn’t good! I ran back in the other direction, but still Gohan managed to get in front of me. This is insane! I guess I had no choice but to put my training into action. I took a fighting stance and lunged at Gohan. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I couldn’t let my parent’s sacrifice be for nothing. I had to defend myself and get away from here. He dodged my punch easily, so I decided to kick it up a notch and came at him with everything I had. He was blocking my blows, and he refused to fight back. This made me even more angry and the rage sparked something inside. I was finally able to land a punch and it knocked him far into the woods. I figured this would give me more than enough time to get ahead of him. I ran as fast as I could, but then it happened again. My path was blocked, except this time it was Goku. He grabbed me by the arms and held me in place. His grasp was firm but not painful.

“Vaega, please. We aren’t going to hurt you. Just let me explain. I promise, everything is going to be alright. We won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?”

I kept kicking and trying to get away. I was hyperventilating, on the brink of tears. And then I felt it, that same sensation I felt with that huge saber-toothed lion the other night. Something welled up inside of me, and it all just came pouring out. A bright light surrounded me and I went into a fit. “I can’t let them find me! I won’t let my parents die in vain!” Somehow Goku was still holding onto me, even though the ground beneath us was shaking and small rocks floated in the air. I broke down crying, and as I cried I began to calm myself down a little. Then I felt Gohan’s hand on my shoulder. For some reason, this brought me down from my fit. I sat there, taking deep breaths and trying to think rationally. If they wanted to kill me, they would have already. And I was always told as a child to trust my intuition. When I first met these people, I felt safe. I felt like I could trust them, so that’s what I’m going to do. I let Goku lead me back to his house, where they all sat down and asked me more questions.

“So, Vaega. You never answered my question from before. Where are you from?” Goku asked curiously.

“My home is a planet called Elysium.”

“Oh, so you’re from outer space? But you look just like an Earthling!” He seemed even more intrigued now.

I nodded my head at him. “Yes, my people are called Nymphs, and they were decimated when the Saiyans invaded. They were looking for me.” I looked down into my lap, “My mother sent me away so that the Saiyans would never find me. So I have to spend the rest of my life in hiding, living as a normal human girl.”

Gohan and Goku looked at each other and chuckled a little. Then Gohan looked over at me, smiling, and said, “But you don’t have to hide anymore! All the Saiyans were killed a long time ago!”

“What?!” How can that be? They came to my planet not that long ago and exterminated my people. “That’s not possible..”

“I swear! Gohan, Vegeta and I are the only Saiyans left.”

“Wait, you and Gohan are Saiyans?” I couldn’t wrap my mind around what was going on. I was in complete shock. First they tell me that my assailants have been long dead, and then they tell me that they are Saiyans themselves? “But this doesn’t make any sense. How can you be Saiyans? You’re so kind and pure hearted and full of life?”

Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned, “Well, Gohan is only half Saiyan, and most Saiyans were evil and ruthless. Even Vegeta was like that for a while, but he came around! But we’re the good guys, I promise. No evil Saiyans here.”

Half Saiyan, huh? Just like me. “And where are your tails?”

“We both had ours removed. They were causing quite a problem, haha.” Gohan laughed nervously.

“How strange.” I was in awe. What are the odds that I would land on a planet that was home to the last remaining Saiyans and end up at their home? Even more so, what are the odds that these Saiyans would be pure of heart? The stars must’ve aligned because this sure seems like fate.

“Yeah, it is kind of strange that you would end up here, isn’t it?” Gohan said. It was like he was reading my mind.

“But anyways,” Goku continued, “why were the Saiyans coming after you?”

“Oh,” I was trying to figure out how to word this. “Well, the most simple answer is that my mere existence was considered of the greatest offense to the Saiyans. By all accounts I should’ve never been born.” They all looked very confused. “I guess it was also because my father led a rebellion against the evil Saiyans.”

“Oh wow! Your father must’ve been one strong guy because even I had a hard time fighting Vegeta when he first came to Earth. The Nymphs must be a powerful people.”

“Yes, the Nymphs were powerful. But my father wasn’t a Nymph, he was a Saiyan.”

Goku’s and Gohan’s mouths both gaped open, their jaws practically hitting the floor. “So you’re telling me that you’re a Saiyan too?!” Goku asked, bewildered.

“Well, half Saiyan. But yes.” My tail had become visible from under my shirt.

“Incredible!” Goku was in disbelief. He crept around me, inspecting my tail.

“That’s why they came after me. I was considered to be tainting the Saiyan gene pool. Saiyans are never meant to mate with other races, but my father was a righteous Saiyan, just like the both of you, and he fell in love with my mother when the Saiyans invaded our planet the first time. Or at least that’s how my mother told me.”

“Sounds like you’ve been through a lot for such a young girl.” Chi Chi put her hand on my shoulder. She had pity in her eyes. “You can stay here as long as you like. We’ve got plenty of room to put you up. What’s one more Saiyan in the house anyways?” The three of them started laughing, and it made me laugh, too. I felt safe here. This place, it felt like home. I can’t believe how fortunate I was to have found such a loving family to take me in. And not just any family, a Saiyan family. Could I really make a life for myself here, with these people as my new, makeshift family?

“Goku?” There was something on my mind that I was curious about. Goku perked up, ready to listen. “How is it that you and Gohan were able to get in front of me in the woods? You moved so quickly, I couldn’t even really see you. Where did you even come from?”

“Oh, I just flew ahead of you.” Gohan said, matter-of-factly.

“Flew?”

“Yeah, Gohan is pretty quick. And I just came up behind you, incase you ran back in the other direction.” He paused, thinking of something. “In fact, you put up quite the fight before you calmed down and let us take you back here. Who taught you to fight like that?”

“My father. I never met him in person, but we would communicate and train telepathically all the time!” I didn’t want to overstep, but I just had to ask, “But hey, Goku? Could you teach me how to fly? My father never got the chance to show me how, but I’ve always wished I knew how to fly.”

“Of course!” Goku seemed excited that I asked. “Gohan and I go out to train every morning. You can join us if you like.”

“I’d love that. I’ve been slacking on my training since I landed on Earth and since I’ve been without my father. But I can’t let him down, so it’s about time I live up to the power of my people. Both Nymphs and Saiyans.”

“Excellent!” Goku was eager to start training.

“This is going to be awesome!” Gohan seemed excited, too.

I think I was the most excited. I loved to fight, and it made me feel more connected to my father, like meditation made me feel connected to my mother. And Goku, he reminded me of my father in a way. I needed to get stronger and push myself past my limits. I felt like Goku and Gohan were just the people to do it. I was eager to meet this Vegeta fellow as well. He seems mysterious, from what I’ve heard so far, which makes me all the more interested to know him. Just as we were all getting ready to start training, Chi Chi said Gohan must finish his studies first. He was reluctant at first, but he knew he couldn’t argue with his mother. She almost told Goku that he couldn’t train either, but she allowed him to take me outside, hoping it would make me feel more comfortable and give her some time to set up a room for me to stay in. It was a strange feeling, but I felt like I belonged here. This is the place I was meant to be. I couldn’t explain it, but everything just felt right. This place, these people, it was perfect. And the best part is I found some new friends, maybe even a new family of my own, and I don’t have to worry about hiding from those evil Saiyans ever again. My heart could rest easy as I prepared for the start of my new life here on Earth.


End file.
